recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nauruan Cuisine
Browse All Nauruan Recipes: Nauruan Appetizers | Nauruan Soups | Nauruan Salads | Nauruan Vegetarian | Nauruan Meat Dishes | Nauruan Snacks | Nauruan Desserts Nauru - cooking and food Overview of Nauruan Cuisine History Nauru (Republic of Nauru) is a small island located in the Western part of the Pacific Ocean. The closest continental city is Sydney and the Equator is very near. The flora is best represented by the wild species of palm trees, like the coconut tree – a fact which is very important for the Nauru cuisine. Besides coconut, there are also significant plantations of banana trees, which are used a lot in the traditional Nauru desserts. Considering the fact that the territory is an island, there is no surprise that the favorite Nauru menu includes various fish and seafood specialties. Besides the local authentic dishes, there are various influences in the Nauru cuisine, such as German, as Nauru used to be a German colony, Australian, as Nauru was occupied by the Australians at the beginning of the 20th century and also British, as the territory was ruled by the British in the middle of the 20th century. Cuisines of Nauru The inhabitants of the island are Nauru people, various nations from the Pacific Ocean, but also many Chinese, Vietnamese and Europeans, so there is a wide diversity when discussing the Nauru cuisine. Still, due to the fact that the island is the size of a western town (Nauru is among the smallest states in the world) the cuisine is much unified and representative for the entire region. Because of the high temperatures and the water surroundings, the Nauru cuisine is very light and concentrated on simple aliments, but with various flavors. In Yaren, the capital, the exotic places combine with the fresh and flavored meals, as there can be found various fresh fish meals, served with exotic vegetables and fruits. In Anibare Bay, the seafood and fish variety is wide and complex, but due to its positions, the trades are increased and there are various international aliments in the local diet. Preparation Methods for Nauruan Cooking While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Nauru cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Nauru cuisine. Nauru cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Nauru is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Nauru’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Nauru dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Nauruan Cooking Cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers and other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories are the most important items that the Nauru cuisine needs. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Nauru food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Nauruan Food Traditions and Festivals The Nauru people enjoy celebrating their culture and religion with large family feasts. Most of the Nauru people are Christians and they celebrate a traditional Christmas with exotic cakes made of coconut and bananas, but also citrus fruits, flavored with cinnamon and nutmeg. Other traditional desserts that are consumed on special occasions include banana spreads, the coconut mousse and coconut shakes or ice-creams, which contain both ground coconut and the fruit’s light and flavored milk. Besides these, the fish are the most consumed meat and fit is served whole and roasted, with citrus fruits and mashed vegetables or fresh greens. People in Nauruan Food * Are you into Nauruan Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs of Nauru creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Nauru dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Nauru chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Nauru chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Nauruan Cuisine Category:Oceanian Cuisine